


Cupcakes

by Genuflect



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward situations, Baking, Cooking, Crushes, Cupcakes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Food, One Shot, Pet Names, Science, but from both of them rip, slightly creepy behavior, sweets, touch sensativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: Entrapta hasn't been eating well enough, so Hordak allows some of his resources to steal baking supplies from the enemy for her. She promptly begins trying to find the best flavor and uses Hordak as a test subject. Cute stuff happens. Just a little one-shot.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Cupcakes

She was talking, her lips expressing wildly even as she slowly devoured the little pastries in her lap. Today she was on a rant. First One's tech. It was all information he'd heard before, but she was insatiable. She could repeat information like she'd kept it under lock and key for years. Her leg swung idly over the side of his throne's arm where she sat, and a bit of her hair twirled mindlessly. For a moment she stopped chattering to pick up another bite-sized cupcake and nibble it.

Hordak stared. She liked attention. She liked _his_ attention. So Entrapta didn't even comment on his unfaltering gaze as she paused, chewing. So many were put off by his glow; his unfocused crimson slits that sat back amid sunken eye sockets. It worked to his advantage, frightening his subordinates. It just didn't frighten her, and that mystified him. How had she never been afraid?

Entrapta kept smiling, her loud musings starting right back up after she swallowed. As she spoke her hands and hair spoke just as much, emphasizing points and elongated words. Sometimes when she got going it was like a dance. Some sort of scientific ballet. That mystified him, too.

He watched her mouth, fingers twitching uncertainly. Entrapta was not one for touch. Her whole body was covered head to toe, save for her face, by one article or another. Even when she slept she remained clothed. Perhaps if she had the option she'd only ever use her flexible hair. But the more she spoke the more Hordak felt the need to lift his hand up, because she just wasn't noticing.

Hordak argued with himself, won, and lost. With the hardened resolve of a solider he rose his palm, causing her to stop mid-sentence. He spent no time in squishing it to her cheek. Entrapta's mouth quirked with a confused laugh as Hordak's thumb carefully wiped the corner of her lips. He did not want to scratch her soft, delicate face.

The hand came away. “You're a messy eater,” he stated simply. Hordak did not know what to do with the icing on his thumb.

Entrapta's wide eyes bore into him. It was making him nervous, so he shifted uncomfortably upon his throne and settled with licking the icing. The alien tensed with surprise. Turns out icing tasted pretty disgusting. Regardless, she looked delighted, her cheeks having turned a pleasant shade of pink.

“Here!” She yelled, apparently oblivious to his disgust. “You should try a cupcake too!”

Suddenly her last tiny pastry was thrust into his face. He leaned away, bone-white visage crinkling. Hordak made a gross sound, shaking his head in defiance.

“Aw come on, I've seen you eat!” She begged, poking his sharp cheek with her hair.

Hordak shook his head again. “I don't eat _that!_ ”

“But I made them myself!” Entrapta pouted, blinking her long eyelashes and tilting her head.

By the stars, he'd not known he had a working heart until she'd first looked at him like that. He glanced back at her and that heart stopped. Hordak was beginning to think she knew, to some degree. She knew his resolve dropped as soon as she gave him those imploring eyes. It both infuriated and flustered him.

“Fine!” He snapped, glaring.

Despite the harsh tone of his voice he received the cupcake quite gently. She clapped and showed her teeth, waiting for him to have a nibble. Hordak was resistant. The icing from her cheek had been... yuck. He shuttered. Unable to take her expression any longer, Hordak examined the tiny cupcake and bit it in half.

His mouth was flooded with a dry wave of stale sweetness and semi-salty, crumbly breading. It was bad. Real bad. He flinched, chewing and swallowing it down before making a rather indignant sound of distaste. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Entrapta just leaned her cheek into a hand and sighed.

“You've just been eating these?” He questioned, pitch raising more than he'd meant it to.

“Yeeeah, the recipe could use some work, I had to substitute pretty much everything. Did you know there's a cabinet of baking supplies in the mess hall? Except it's all expired. Bah! And no sugar!” She flung her hands up dramatically. “If only I could have my cooking staff back.”

Ah, so cupcakes weren't meant to be flavored so horrendously. “We don't... _cook_ here. My soldiers receive all the nutrition they need from the food replicator. Eat that.”

Entrapta was pouting again. “Those bars? Eyuck!”

How dare she? She could sit atop his throne's arm, munching away at the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted, then deny Hordak's rations? Sure, they were thick and hard to chew. Sure, they were basically a paste of vitamins, minerals, and calories, with little to no flavor. But they were as healthy a meal as any king or queen ate. Maybe healthier. Everything the body needed. But... she looked so sad.

Hordak drummed his finger against the other arm, dropping the last half of cupcake down to Imp, who rested on the floor. And though he looked mad, he was truly just worried. “Have you been eating?”

She smiled and shrugged, kicking her feet. “Oh yeah a little! But did you know the body of an Etherian can go weeks without food? It's pretty amazing! I wonder how long yours could go... you only eat a meal once a week!”

He didn't even want to know when she'd noted that. A once-a-week meal was more than enough for his slow metabolism, like an Etherian reptile. Besides, she was changing the subject. Hordak looked at her now. Really looked. She seemed so small, so thin. Entrapta was always working. He tried to remember the last time she'd taken a break to have lunch, or even a snack, outside of today. She wasn't eating well enough for her species, even his foot soldiers ate better than her. Something inside of him hurt.

Hordak growled, banging a fist. “You must eat! I won't have my lab partner starving to death!”

“I eat enough!” She argued, all too peppy.

“Sugar!” Came her voice from below. Imp crawled up from the floor onto the other arm, forcing Hordak to sit straight and with nowhere to put his hands but his lap.

Entrapta snapped her fingers. “Perfect idea!” She suddenly balanced upon her hair before the throne and leaned in close. “Hordak! Can you get me cooking supplies!?”

He pressed his back against his chair tightly, no room to escape her inability to adhere to personal space. “Well,” he seemed to stammer, dumbfounded. She was too close.

“Sugar!” Repeated Imp, yanking at Hordak's forearm. Seemed the little thing wanted baked goods just as much as the Princess. Perhaps that half cupcake had disgusted Imp, too.

Hordak was growing embarrassed. And, having hardly a way to express his softer emotions, exploded in bared teeth and a loud “Fine!” for the second time today.

Entrapta grinned and clapped, slipping her hands over both his cheeks and squishing them. He froze. “Thank you Hordak! I'm so excited! Tiny snacks here I come!” And like that she removed herself, twirling around and dancing. Not quite as eloquent as her scientific ballet, but... cute.

He couldn't help it. He leaned against the freed arm and smiled. Imp crawled into his lap, all too pleased, and chimed in Entrapta's voice “Cupcake!”

Face reddening, Hordak gently pushed Imp and demanded he get off.

* * *

“I can't believe he made us go _grocery_ shopping!” Ground out Catra, her ears set back irritably.

The other commander shrugged. “But that means more snacks!” Scorpia jostled the armful of goodies in her embrace. She was carrying Catra's share, too.

“And less man power on the field.” Her eyes were narrow slits. “All for that... stupid Princess! Why can't she eat what we eat? He babies her!”

Scorpia became upset. “Aw don't say that, Entrapta is our friend!”

Arms crossed, Catra turned her head away and grumbled. “If she were really our friend she'd be on the field with us.”

The other sighed, following her friend's lead into the throne room. Hordak was there to greet them but he was distracted, his back to the entering pair. As soon as Catra saw Entrapta she crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

Entrapta instantly gasped, bumping past Hordak down to the commanders. “Did you bring back sugar?!” She yelled. Always too loud.

Scopria spoke up to fill in the gap of silence that Catra was more than happy to flood the room with. “Yeah! Tons of it! Confiscated it right from under the Rebellion's nose!”

“And is this all?”

“Hahaha! No! The crew-”

“Hordak!” Suddenly barked Catra, tail twitching.

He'd been watching quietly, hands behind his back and attempting to not appear too compromised before his strongest soldiers. With his name he scowled. “Is there a problem Force Captain Catra?”

“Why'd you have us go on this dumb fetch mission when there are real battles to be won? Real Rebellion soldiers to fight? It's such a waste of resources!” She criticized.

His scowl deepened, mouth parting to show the faintest hint of red fangs. As he made to chastise her Entrapta's shrill voice pressed his words back down into his throat. She was just so excited.

“You don't like tiny cupcakes?” She asked, rather rhetorically. “I could make some in the shape of mice! Cats like mice right?” Entrapta rose her brow up at Scorpia. “Right? Well anyway! Don't like sweets then there's more for us!” She giggled, twirling around upon her hair.

Scorpia looked between the two girls and their Lord awkwardly, the supplies heavy in her arms. “Uhhh,” she tried.

Catra tightened her fists and gawked, as if she couldn't believe Entrapta even said that. She took a deep breath and sighed before waving her hand, turning upon her heel, and stomping out. “Whatever! I'll go do something _useful_ ,” she mumbled.

It was quiet a moment, with everyone watching her tail disappear. Scorpia broke the ice by clearing her throat, shifting the snacks in her claws. “Sooo... where do you want these?”

* * *

It was nice to have good food again. Those bland bricks of chewy gunk Hordak called nutritious were simply atrocious to her pallet, not to mention she had to slice them up to make them even remotely appetizing to her. So being able to get in front of an oven, batter smeared on her overalls, was a true God send. She was so pleased.

Without any recipes she was allowed room to experiment. A little more sugar to the batter, a little more cream to the icing. Berries in the breading or berries on top. It was all delicious, but she wasn't just looking for a yummy snack. She was looking for the _best_ snack. And she had the perfect way to figure that out.

She yawned, a cooled tray held with hair. Her friend sat within his Sanctum, Imp sleepily at his side as he poked at a screen. When she approached he glanced over his shoulder, the hint of a smile washed over the bone-white.

“I see you've made use of your ingredients. Good.”

Entrapta bounded over, balancing the tray as little cupcakes teetered. “Oh absolutely! And I need you to try them right now! You too Imp!” She attempted to shove one at Hordak before he even had time to answer, while little Imp quickly snuck a pastry from under their noses.

He scrunched his face and rose his hands, sputtering. “En-Entrapta! Wait!”

She deflated a bit and held the cupcake close. “Does it smell that bad? I knew I should've used less raspberries.” The girl pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, thinking hard.

He sighed in relief, searching her face. “No. You... surprised me.” Hordak didn't have the words to tell her she was too intense for him sometimes.

“Well, will you try them if I let you choose which ones to eat?” She asked much more hopefully, swaying. “They taste WAY better than before, I promise!”

“WAY better!” Repeated Imp, punctuating with a happy chirp. Entrapta puffed up and patted his head.

Hordak thought. He rubbed his face with clawed fingers. Then he relaxed in the chair and gave the tray a peek. If Imp wasn't spitting it up then... well. After a moment of decision he slowly reached and picked up a pale red pastry, bringing it close to give it a sniff. Entrapta was grinning now, watching expectantly with big sparkling eyes. He gave the cupcake one more sniff, figuring it at least didn't smell disgusting. Finally, he licked the icing.

“You won't know how it tastes unless you actually eat it Hordakins!” She teased.

He was indignant, giving Imp a glare. “Don't you dare repeat that,” he commanded quietly.

“Hordikins!” Imp yelled before promptly being swatted at by an embarrassed Hordak. He leaped away, snickered, then stole another cupcake before skittering off to some dark corner.

Hordak grit his teeth and leaned back into the chair with a heavy sigh. He just wanted to get this little taste test over with. Hordak graciously popped the sweet into his mouth, expecting it to taste at least marginally better than the one he'd had days ago.

It hit his tongue all at once. Then suddenly an explosion of sugary flavor enveloped his senses. Hordak rose his brow and blinked. Wow.

“It's, well. It's actually rather good,” he complimented with surprise, a lingering fruity aftertaste on his lips.

Her face became a shining light. She beamed at him and giggled, gently nudging the tray closer. “Have more! They're all different flavors! The one you ate was strawberry, have you ever had a strawberry until now?”

He shook his head, gingerly picking up a blue one between his finger and thumb. “No. And this one?”

“Blueberry!” She exclaimed, cramming one of her treats into her own mouth and humming with approval.

“Of course it is.” Hordak nibbled it, then promptly devoured the morsel. Oh, why did she make such itty-bitty portion sizes? He'd need at least a hundred of these to fill him up.

Entrapta hovered upon her hair, sitting with her legs crossed in the air. She only ate a few of her treats. Each time she popped one into her mouth she looked off and savored it, judging the flavor. Sometimes she'd nod, sometimes she'd bring up her tape and mumble thoughts into it, no doubt preparing for the next batch. She had to decide which flavor was best, after all.

Hordak wondered how each ranked in her mind, but for once she wasn't rambling off every thought in her head. It gave him a moment to just enjoy a third cupcake while observing her. He liked how expressive her eyes and mouth were. How she'd speak into her recorder softly, or glance away in thought as she tasted. Did she react thusly on purpose, or was she really moved naturally?

“Why don't you try some more? I have so many!” She snapped him from his head.

He blinked, embarrassed that he'd been staring again. “You should be the one eating, that was the point of taking supplies at all,” he nudged the tray back towards her.

She settled to her feet and sighed dramatically. “But I like eating with _you_! I always ate alone back in Dryl,” he opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. “Wait!”

Hordak didn't like being interrupted, but he was growing used to it with her. Regardless he silently scowled, mood soured, until Entrapta suddenly put her palm to his cheek. Hordak looked dumbfounded as she came away with icing on her glove's finger.

“You're a messy eater!” She laughed, licking it off just as he'd done a few days ago.

His ears drooped and his cheeks warmed. Hordak turned away from her in his chair, completely stunned. If he hated being interrupted, he hated being so damned flustered and vulnerable more. He felt that he could die right there.

She was still laughing, her voice ringing in his ears. “Hahahahaha! Don't be embarrassed, I'm messy too, remember?”

“I am _not_ embarrassed,” he spat grumpily, hunching over the desk and pretending to go back to work.

She stopped laughing, her mirth receding into little giggles until she ceased altogether. “It's okay Hordak! Everyone's a little shy in my experience. Not me though,” she boasted. Entrapta did not have the means to be shy. “Still! It's a normal emotion according to my data!”

He just grumbled, ears still set low. He kept where she could not see his face.

“Oooh,” she suddenly got serious. “Unless... do you not like being touched? Aw, I'm sorry! I'm still not good at this whole... friend thing. I should have asked.”

One of his ears twitched. After a moment he looked back over at her. Entrapta was so genuine, a frown pulled over her usually upturned lips. He didn't like that expression on her. She wasn't allowed to seem so completely sad, as if she were certain he was about to dismiss her from his Sanctum. Hordak regrettably softened.

“That's not it- I... I don't...” He searched for the words that would explain without further flustering himself. There were none. Hordak stared down at his rather sweaty hands. “ _You_ are the one who doesn't like being touched.” He scolded himself internally; what was that even supposed to mean?

She tilted her head. “Huh? How'd you learn that?”

“I assumed. You never take your gloves or shoes off.”

Entrapta thought for a moment, then she was suddenly smiling again. “Ohhhh fascinating! Do you watch me sleep?”

Abort! Hordak nestled his forehead into his hands, elbows upon the table, exhausted. “Let's end this conversation,” he demanded awkwardly.

She shrugged, rather confused. “Okay, but for the record I've watched you sleep multiple times. For science!” Then she tapped her chin and hummed. “Oh! And I don't mind you touching my face. Even if my skin is a bit... _sensitive,_ ” she put it lightly. “It's mostly just my hands and legs!”

Hordak remained like that, horrified, though he was glad to know he'd not caused her any irritation. After a moment Entrapta nudged the tray back towards him. He jolted when it bumped his elbow, glancing down at the few sweet treats left.

“More cupcakes?”

He peeked up at her, feeling very tired. She acted like they had not just had a rather heavy conversation about watching each other sleep and touching one another's skin. It was just a normal thing for her to talk about. She was right. She had no notion of being shy. That gave him a little comfort as her bright eyes met his glowing ones.

Hordak sat up and had another cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Entrapdak is cute, but they're such a funny little pair aren't they?


End file.
